Tomorrow
by Ushinatta Neko
Summary: "Tomorrow," he repeats. "I'll confess to her tomorrow." The next day, he says the same thing, and oh, when exactly will he confess? One-shot, tragedy.


**Hahaha...I really need to update my other stories, but...Well. **

**This is...tragedy again, I ****guess? It's only semi-tragedy, though. (In my opinion) Oh, and there're mentions of songs, so yeah~ It's basically LenKu, but what fun will there be if Len is always a guy and Miku's always a girl? *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

* * *

Allen stared wistfully at the teal-haired maiden. Her voice tinkled as she laughed at a joke the Prince, Kyle, shared. Her lips tilted into a smile – a rather forced one. He could tell that she didn't really wanted to be there. How he wished to be there next to her, instead of the Prince of Blue! How he wished to be the one to hold her hand, the one to tell her jokes, the one to share stories, the one to-

Shaking his head, the blonde servant mentally told himself to stop. He was servant to the Princess, and he could see her displeasure with Michaela for being together with Prince Kyle. How could he think of such thoughts when his lady was not at all happy with the one he loved? Riliane was deeply in love with Prince Kyle, which no one but him knew, much as she tried to keep it a secret.

After all, they were twins, were they not? He could see from her stutter and heavy blush whenever Prince Kyle came to visit (always asking for a scoop of ice cream, a rare delicacy) that she loved him. Though, he could also see that the Prince merely thought of her as a dear sister, and that the one he was in love with was Michaela.

_His _Michaela.

To tell the truth, Allen had fallen in love with the maiden ever since he caught a glimpse of her at the town square. Her kind words and beauty easily captured his heart, and as much as Allen wanted to not love her (he was but a servant, and Prince Kyle was always around her!), he couldn't tear himself apart from the tealette.

It was now or never, he decided. If she rejected him, he would steel his heart and attempt to forget his first love. Turning away from the window, Allen told himself firmly. "Tomorrow. I will confess to her tomorrow."

And Michaela, though confused, accepted his request to meet him at the little clearing in the forest that separated the Country of Yellow and the Country of Green.

.

.

.

Riliane proposed to Kyle that fateful day. The day Allen was about to confess.

She was rejected that very day, and in her anger, she uttered the words that brought about her fall.

"_Seek out and kill every green-haired woman in the neighboring country." _

"_Allen, kill her."_

.

.

.

And as Allen witnessed in horror and shock at Ney sinking her blade into Michaela's middle, he knew that _tomorrow's confession _would never come. Ever.

.

.

.

Allen waited for the strike that would bring his head off. All he had in his head as he watched the executioner's axe fall was that his sister was safe, and that _he was going to meet Michaela soon. _

_Chop!_

* * *

This was all wrong. He was a human, a _knight_, and she was a succubus, a succubus he was supposed to kill. How could he, _why could he,_ fall in love with her? All wrong, this was a mistake, it was foolish, it was a sin – but no matter how hard he tried to change, no matter how hard he tried to forget, her face would still somehow, sneak past those walls, those barriers he put up, and make its way to the front of his mind.

.

.

.

Well, she was pretty hot with her voluptuous curves. _But she had her cute side too,_ he thought as he watched her pick some flowers off the ground, from his position at the bottom of the tree. She was grinning and laughing all the while, not at all bothered by his watchful eyes.

"Look, _-beep -_, aren't theses flowers beautiful?" She smiled gently, holding out the flowers to him, as she leant over him. He shot her a lazy grin and rolled over, away from her bright aquamarine eyes, to hide the blush that was slowly creepy up his cheeks.

_That's weird, _he thought. _Where's my name? Oh well, go away, you stupid blush. _He sighed in relief as he felt that his cheeks were cool once again.

"Yeah, yeah, but you're still prettier." He gave a mindless answer, and slapped his hand over his mouth as his brain registered what he had just said. That was basically a compliment, a hint to give away his liking for the succubus! "Oh really?" He heard her giggle, before her hands forced him to stare right into her face. A bright blush lit up his face, at the sight of the succubus grinning seductively. "I'm glad that you think that way..."

Their lips were only inches away, and the small distance was shortened with every passing moment.

.

.

.

Before they could kiss, he woke up.

_It was just a memory, huh. _He was sweating, and a tear slowly rolled down his cheek, unnoticed, as that day's events played out in his head.

Those memories, those times he had spent with her were all that he was left with, now that she was gone.

Gone from this beautiful world.

Killed by his own hands.

* * *

He was smitten with her, but he was afraid to confess, afraid to step out of his comfort zone, unwilling to admit his love for her - he was a tsundere.

"Tomorrow, I'll confess."

That was what he said to himself, but alas, he said that, repeated that, everyday.

.

.

.

So when he received an engagement invitation, he knew it was too late, knew that he would never be able to confess now.

* * *

Lenka had noticed him ever since her transfer to this school. He was quiet, shy, and a target for bullies. She would always notice how he quietly put his things away, quietly accepted the abuse, quietly doing whatever he was supposed to do. She thought that he was a spineless dude, a guy who wasn't even worthy to be called a guy, and she always scoffed at him and teased him about it.

Mikuo, meanwhile, took no notice of this blonde girl til one day, she – kind of – beat up his bullies, and as he looked at her weirdly, she told him to "be a man and stand up for himself". She was popular, he noted, with her friendliness and kindness, and he was quite sure that the only reason she ever spoke to him was because of pity.

_I don't need pity, dammit!_

But surprisingly, she stuck with him, even though he had made so-very-clear that he wanted to have nothing to do with her. Slowly, they turned from mere strangers, to friends, to best friends.

Best friends sounded nice. But sometimes, Mikuo found himself wishing that they were more then best friends.

.

.

.

Ten-fifteen.

They were supposed to meet at ten, and he was late by fifteen minutes. Lenka kicked a small pebble around with the tip of her shoe, impatiently waiting for Mikuo's arrival. Though she was supposed to be used to his habit of being late, her motto was, however, that "time is money, and money is really important". She had made that clear to him, but it clearly seemed like he didn't take her words to heart.

"Lenka!" At long last, his voice rang out. Lenka's head shot up in anticipation, as she grinned at the running tealette.

Perhaps it was because he was wary of her anger, or maybe some other reason, but he dashed across the road without looking, and the next thing Lenka knew was that -lying in a puddle of blood- -screeching tires- -Mikuo sobbing and saying something that sounded like "I liked you" (but oh, that was just hopeful wishing)- -black out-

.

.

.

The doctor came out, and Mikuo immediately looked up from the ground, hopeful eyes turning dim when he saw the doctor's long face.

"She's, well, typically speaking, alive, but..."

_Brain-dead, they said. _Brain-dead meant death, in a crueler way. She would never wake up from her slumber, destined to sleep forever.

To Mikuo, life without Lenka was basically death, and he slowly reverted back to his original self, before Lenka had found him.

.

.

.

"I was...going to tell her I liked her...If only I told her sooner...This wouldn't have happened..."

* * *

Len peeked out from a corner, his gaze focused on the tealette chatting away with her friends. Completely afraid of rejection, he told himself to wait for tomorrow. Yesterday, he had wanted to confess, but chickened out. As did today. So he would wait for tomorrow.

"Yeah, let's confess tomorrow."

"Confess what, Kagamine-kun?" _Her _voice rang out behind him, and Len whipped his head to find a very, absolutely confused Miku Hatsune. He wanted to strangle and kill his sister, who was standing beside the love of his life. She was definitely the one who told her to go this way, to meet him. After all, Rin was the only who knew that he stalked Miku and watched over her from this corner. Besides, she was smirking. Definitely smirking.

"Uh...um..." Len blushed, trying to find the right words to say. His brain immediately thought of an excuse, but the words that came out were totally different from the words in his mind.

"I-I like you!"

Len watched in horror, as Miku seemed stoned by his confession. He wanted to slap himself; why say such things, when he knew he would stand no chance? Expecting a slap or something, the blonde closed his eyes. However, what he got was a peck on the lips and a very soft "I love you too" from the tealette.

* * *

**Semi-tragedy, told ya! =w= Well, better get back to writing my stories~**

**Reviews, nya~**


End file.
